Mystery of the Disappeared City
by Yamashita Rie
Summary: Suddenly there was a waterfall, and then it disappeared. Nobody knew where they were. They had to do something... A Prince of Tennis x Naruto crossover. Warning: ooc
1. Taki

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Prince of Tennis nor Naruto**

**Note: this is my second crossover and my first fanfic about Naruto.**

**Enjoy^^**

**~o~**

Chapter 1: Taki

"Nyaa, I love this weather," Eiji sighed.

It was a hot day. Instead of practising at Seigaku the regulars decided to swim in a lake. Momo and Eiji were having fun in the water. Fuji was swimming around them. Oishi and Tezuka were watching over them. Taka-san took the basket filled with sushi. Echizen and Kaidoh were playing beach volleyball.

"They are so upheated," Oishi mumbled when looking at those. "Ah, sushi!"

"There is enough for everyone," Taka-san replied.

"Eiji! Fuji! Momo!"

The three came immediately.

"That looks delicious, Taka-san," Momo said. "Mamushi is coming," he noticed.

Kaidoh and Echizen had finished their match and sat down next to the others. They were quite exhausted.

"Inui, do you want some sushi too?" Oishi looked at him. "What are you reading?"

"About Atlantis," Inui answered.

"About – what?" Oishi blinked his eyes.

"It's a city that disappeared in the ocean," Inui explained. "There is a myth about it too, but I don't think it has existed. The chance is 0.2%."

"Well, I think it's just a fairytale or something like that," Oishi replied.

Inui put his book away and ate a sushi.

"It's quite calm here," Fuji noticed. "I don't see other people."

"This seems to be a distant lake," Inui said. "If Momoshiro hadn't found it, we weren't here right now."

He was right. A few days ago Momo told about a lake he found when he was biking. Because the weather would be nice, they decided to swim in that lake.

It was quiet for some time. They only heard the wind blowing through the trees and birds chattering.

"They are delicious as always, Taka-san," Fuji said.

"Arigatou," Taka-san replied a little shy.

After a while Eiji stood up.

"I'm going to the lake, nya," he said and ran to it.

Oishi followed him when Kaidoh blinked his eyes. Did he see something?

"Something wrong?" Momo noticed it.

"No, there is nothing," Kaidoh answered.

But he wasn't sure.

Eiji and Oishi arrived at the lake and jumped into it.

"Yay!"

Eiji wiped his hair out of his face to see where his friend went.

Suddenly he felt a strong flow. He could barely stand without dragging into the water.

Oishi felt the flow too. He tried to get closer to Eiji, but then he fell.

"Watch out!"

The others were standing on the edge. Eiji swam to Oishi and grabbed his hand.

"Damn, what a strong flow, nya," he mumbled. "Are you alright, aibo?"

"I think so." Oishi coughed short.

Then Tezuka's eyes widened. Taka-san saw it too.

In the middle of the lake suddenly a waterfall appeared. The flow became stronger.

"Shit!"

Eiji turned around and saw the waterfall.

"Nya, where on earth does that come from?" he mumbled.

He couldn't stand anymore, but that's when Oishi helped. They tried to go to the others, but suddenly the flow became extremely strong and dragged Eiji and Oishi with it. The two boys lost eachother when they fell.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

The next moment the waterfall disappeared.

"I wonder what happened," Taka-san mumbled.

"I hope they are alright," Momo replied.

Echizen sighed. He hoped also.

**~o~**

**Hope you liked it. 'Taki' means 'Waterfall'.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	2. Tokyo janai

**Disclaimer: I don't own neiter PoT nor Naruto**

**Note: It took some time, but here's the next chapter. I haven't read/seen Naruto for a while, so I don't remember everything. I hope I'm right.**

**Enjoy^^**

**~o~**

Chapter 2: Tokyo janai

"Wow, I didn't know the weather could be this bad," Rock Lee said. "It's been raining for three days now and I don't think it will stop soon."

His team was in the Land of Sea on a mission. They have already completed it, but due to the weather they couldn't return to Konoha. They had to wait some time. They stayed at the house of an old woman. She walked to the window.

"This weather is abnormal," she said. "Something bad is going to happen."

Everyone knew she could be right. Then they saw something strange. In the sea a vortex appeared...

~o~

The regulars changed. They couldn't find any trace of the Golden Pair, but they felt they were alive somewhere.

"Let's go back," Fuji said.

While walking they went suddenly through some kind of barrier.

"What the heck was that?" Momo turned around.

He immediately discovered the whole evironment had changed. It seemed they weren't in Tokyo anymore.

"Watch out!"

Inui saw something coming and dodged it. He frowned his eyebrows.

"Was that a... shuriken?" He looked in the way it came from.

"Nandattebayo! They aren't ninja's at all!"

"Ninja's?"

The regulars looked surprised at eachother. They didn't expect this.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Momo mumbled.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

Three ninja's appeared. A black haired boy, a pink haired girl and a blond boy.

"Well, we ust wanted to go home when we went through a barrier or something like that," Taka-san told them.

"So that thing really exists?" The girl seemed uncomfortable. "I think we should tell Tsunade-sama about this."

"There were rumors about that barrier, but no one has found it yet," the black haired boy explained. "I'm afraid you can't go back now."

"I hope Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai are okay," Momo sighed.

"Are some people missing?" the blond boy asked.

The regulars nodded.

"We can help you to find them, but first we have to go to Konoha," the girl said. "Let's go!"

They ran to Konoha. When they arrived there, the regulars saw they definitely weren't in Tokyo.

"Oh, great," Echizen mumbled. "Now we are in a city we don't know."

"You don't have a choice," the black haired boy replied. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way. And these are Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."

The regulars told them their names and they walked to the head quarters of Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konohakage, short Konoha.

Shizune was already waiting for them.

"Who are those?" she asked a little surprised.

"That's a long story," Sakura answered. "Can we see Tsunade-same?"

"Of course," Shizune replied. "Follow me."

They went through the hall. Shizune, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke walked into the office of Tsunade, the regulars decided to wait outside.

"Come inside."

Apparently Tsunade had already expected them. Tezuka went inside and the others followed.

"I bet you went through the wall," Tsunade said.

"That's right," Tezuka replied.

"Well, that's why we are a little late," Sakura explained. "We found them. First we thought they were enemies, but they aren't."

"They miss some people," Sasuke continued. "How many?"

"Two," Tezuka answered. "I think they must be somewhere here too."

"I think you should help them to find their teammates," Tsunade said. "Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno, do you understand? That's your next mission."

The three ninja's nodded and the group left the office.

"Any idea where to begin?" Fuji asked.

"Good one, they could be everywhere," Naruto answered. "How did they disappear?"

"They fell from what seemed a waterfall," Kaidoh told. "It came out of nothing and disappeared like that. After that we couldn't find them."

"I think they are in the Land of Sea," Sasuke suggested. "I thought Neji's team was already there."

"They should have returned today, but the weather seems bad there," Sakura replied. "So they have to wait. But we can go to them."

"But we aren't ninja's, you said it yourself," Momo said.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Naruto found. "It would just take longer to get there, but we are okay with that, aren't we?" He looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

Both nodded. They understood the regulars wanted their friends back.

"Why did Neji's have a mission there?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I thought because a whole village disappeared or something like that," he answered. "I wonder it is Orochimaru..."

"Nah, I don't think it's him," Naruto thought. "Although we haven't seen him for quite some time... Don't think about it, our priority now is to help you. We leave tomorrow, so you can take some rest."

They went to the Uchiha residence. Only Sasuke was left after his brother murdered his whole family, so there was enough place.

That evening the regulars stayed together.

"Do you really think Oishi and Eiji are there, Tezuka?" Taka-san asked.

"It's the only logical way," Inui said. "We have to."

Nobody said something after that. Tezuka just nodded.

~o~

"Finally the rain has stopped," Tenten sighed. "It depressed me. Now we can go back to Konoha."

"Thanks we may hide here," Neji said to the woman.

"It's nothing," she said. "Have a nice journey."

When they went outside, Neji saw something on the beach. There was somebody laying...

**~o~**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Orochimaru won't appear in this story, that's just too dangerous for the regulars. But other bad guys will make their appearance, so just wait... XD**

**I like to get ideas for new fanfics, so please let me know if you have a idea!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


End file.
